Operación: PADRE
by IJBN
Summary: Un poco de la historia del Sector Z antes de ser Los de La Otra Cuadra. Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Septiembre, "La Maldición del de abajo", del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".


Al fin termine esto TwT Espero que lo disfruten. _Nota:_ La mención al Sector V se refiere a cuando Cree era la líder del sector. Me gusta mu no la idea de ellos conviviendo como hermano xFD Bueno, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

 _Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Septiembre, "La Maldición del de abajo",_ _del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"_. Y Los KND no me pertenecen.

* * *

P.A.D.R.E.

Perseverante

Adulto

Disfórico

Requiriendo

Entendimiento

* * *

—Ashley, reporte.

—Seguimos sin tener avistamientos de Simio Arcoiris Oscuro.

—¡Te dije que ese no seria su nombre clave! ¿Quién querría llamarse asi? —Dijo su líder, perdiendo la compostura tan seria que se esforzaba en hacer. Habían vivido juntos durante años, pero todavía les costaba bastante ponerse de acuerdo.

—Bueno, sigue siendo mejor que 'Omega Batman'. —Respondió la chica mirándolo hacia arriba, ya que era bastante mas baja que él, pero sin perder su aire tranquilo. —Además, en realidad parece un Simio Arcoiris Oscuro.

Era una mañana normal en la base subterránea del Sector Z. Cientos de pantallas a tiempo real de las casas del árbol se amontonaban en las paredes, y micrófonos de emergencia especiales para cada sector llenaban el lugar con un bajo pero constante zumbido de máquinas. No era de esperarse que su sector no fuera igual a todos los demás, pues no eran un sector común; Eran el Sector Z, encargados de casos de emergencia de los KND en todo el mundo, y los mejores en su trabajo.

—Claro que.. Ah. Constance, reporte. —Dijo el líder, dirigiéndose a unas coletas castañas sobre un sofá.

—¡Connie! —Respondió ella, apenas levantando la vista de la computadora que tenia enfrente. —Sé que técnicamente no somos parientes, pero no tienes que llamarme así. Me hace sentir vieja.

Eran el único sector activo formado exclusivamente por hermanos, tanto legal como afectivamente, lo que traía algunos problemas un tanto únicos, aunque no muchas personas sabían eso. Por eso o aun así, resultaban ser un gran equipo.

—Esta bien, lo siento. Connie, ¿Tienen los resultados del rastreo?

—Si, jefe. Aunque me gusta pensar que hubiéramos avanzado más si alguien no se hubiera pasado la noche entera viendo la maratón de Pichumón. —Y mientras hablaba, activó un holograma que llegaba hasta el techo gris de la sala, donde pequeños monigotes negros se ordenaban a la par de unas cifras. —Hay alrededor de 100 millones de adultos en este lado del mundo que coinciden con la estimación de edad, altura y apariencia de nuestro sujeto. De ellos, la mitad podrian ser peligrosos, pero sigue siendo un número demasiado grande para investigar a fondo, aparte de la poca información que tenemos.

—Reduce el número descontando a aquellos sin los recursos necesarios para ser Omega Batman —Ordenó David con su acostumbrado liderazgo —También céntrate en esta zona del país. Atacó en este y en estados cercanos, después de todo. Puede estar mas cerca de lo que pensamos.

—Estamos en eso. ¡Lenny, despierta! —Dijo ella, lanzando un trozo de chocolate sin terminar al otro lado de la sala, golpeando al chico moreno en la cabeza —¡Debemos buscar a ese Simio Arcoiris punk!

—¿Qué, quién?

—¿Tu también con lo del Simio Arcoiris? —Dijo el líder. Ya habían establecido que no parecía un simio arcoiris.

—Estoy contigo, David. ¿Se supone que es un arcoiris.. en tonalidades de rojo y negro o algo asi? —Dijo un chico de cabello rubio, sentado al otro extremo del sofá.

—Bruce me apoya. Obviamente tiene el porte de Batman. —Dijo David, orgulloso de sus conocimientos de superhéroes.

—Claro que no. Obviamente es un fan dark de Elvis.

—¡No me ayudas!

—A mi me parece más un imitador de Darth Vader. —Dijo Lenny, todavía frotandose la cabeza por el golpe.

—Ustedes están locos. —Se rindió el líder, saliendo de la sala.

—¿Pero si escucharon su voz en el video? —Siguió el chico moreno, mientras encendía una vieja computadora —Todos los niños maleducados.. ¡Verán su final! ¡Yo, Darth Vader, me aseguraré de eso! ¡Mwa ha ha ha ha!

—¡No dijo eso! —Dijo Constance, deseando que algún día inventaran un software más rápido.

—Asi lo escuche

—No deberían reírse. El sector V parecía muy asustado. —Dijo Ashley, que hasta entonces se limitó a escuchar a sus hermanos discutir, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Si, pero luego llegamos nosotros, le dimos sus pataditas y listo, sin problemas. —Dijo Bruce, con su habitual despreocupación cortante.

—Además de que él escapó. —Dijo ella, lanzando una mirada no muy amigable a su hermano.

—¡No me miren a mí! —Intentó rescatar Bruce —Se supone que Connie cubriría el flanco izquierdo.

—No, se supone que me quedaría en la nave por si necesitabamos llamar a más refuerzos. Hablamos de eso antes de salir.

—Ah.. ¿En serio?

—Si tan solo dejaras de pensar en tus videojuegos por dos segundos..

—Oye, Yipp será un éxito algún día, creeme. Además, solo ayudo a un amigo.

—Bueno, de todas maneras no importa. —Dijo Connie, volviendo a tipear el viejo teclado —No creo que volvamos a encontrarnos con ese loco.

* * *

Bitácora de Número 0.1, Líder del sector Z, entrada 20.09.16

Ya pasaron varios días desde la última vez que el sujeto, nombre clave, Sim.. Omega Batman fue visto. Ya había atacado anteriormente las casas del árbol del sector L y W, y la última y más rara en el sector vecino, el sector V.

Se cree que este último fue un ataque liderado por él, aunque aún es desconocida su posición y funciones para con los adultos, así como el porqué y cómo pudo casi completamente vencer al sector V en un plazo de media hora. Cuando llegamos, sólo número 11 seguía en pie, y el sujeto parece haber huído al ver que llegaban más agentes, dejando atrás unos secuaces. Los que pudimos capturar dicen no saber nada de él, pero siguen en observación en la base lunar.

Según los testigos, es muy intimidante y agresivo, y en su fase 'Malvada' los golpes no parecen afectarle, sino que contribuyen a aumentar su tamaño e ira. Durante los ataques anteriores sabemos que OmegaBat estuvo presente, pero hasta el último ataque no había mostrado indicios mayores de ser un villano de importancia.

El rastreo avanza lentamente.

Fin de la entrada.

* * *

Nota: Definir el nombre clave de una vez por todas —Susurró David a una grabadora de bolsillo.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la sala, todo era un desastre; Todos corrian de un lado a otro, las pantallas titilaban, y comenzó a sonar una alarma que ya conocía muy bien.

—¿Que pasa?

—Emergencia en Liverpool. —Respondió Lenny, cargando armas de chicle en su mochila.

—¿Barba Pegajosa?

—¿Quién mas?

—Bien. —Dijo David, más tranquilo. Entre las decomisiones y las vacaciones de los agentes, muchos sectores quedaban prácticamente vacíos. Era entonces cuando los llamaban —¡Sector Z, a sus posiciones!

* * *

—¡Sucios dosípedos de tierra firme! —Gritaron con entusiamo unos dientes amarillos a unos hombrés más que asustados —O me entregan su botín.. ¡O caminarán por la plancha!

Era su gran oportunidad. El puerto más grande del hemisferio recibiría a más de veinte barcos llenos hasta el tope con nuevos dulces, para abastecer a las dulcerías más importantes del país. Cierto pirata nunca dejaría pasar ese botín, aunque tuviera que pelear con la misma Isabel II.

—No tan rápido, piojudo. —Dijo la punta de un nunchaku de zanahoria en su nuca.

—¿A quién llamas piojudo, mocoso? —Escupió el pirata, sonriendo maliciosamente —¡Fuego, sucias escorias de alquitrán!

Entonces, los esbirros, salidos de la oscuridad de las paredes, entraron en acción y la pelea comenzó. Encendieron un gran cañon que habían escondido, y lo apuntaron a la aún suspendida nave del sector, casi por encima del barco.

—¡No dejes que te golpee, Connie! —Dijo Lenny, mientras luchaba contra varios esbirros con sus guantes. Era el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque prefería pelear con una sola persona a la vez.

—Bruce, Lenny, asegúrense de que lleguen al puerto. Ashley, saca a los civiles de aquí —Creyó ver a cierto pirata saltar de la borda. Sujetó su lanza-borrador —Yo voy tras Barba Dulce.

Corrió por la borda. Desde una barca el villano les ordenaba a sus secuazes que unisesen las anclas de los barcos al suyo: Crearían una enorme cadena de remolque. Tantos dulces no entrarían solo en su barco, después de todo. David saltó por la borda, y al momento que cayó detrás de él comenzaron a luchar. Él con su lanza y el pirata con su espada.

—¡Atrás, niñaco! —Rugió el pirata, dando una estocada —Este es mi mejor plan ¡No lo arruinarán!

David se defendía como podía. La barca era inestable. El pirata le doblaba en tamaño, y su lanza no resistiría mucho si llegaba a encontrarse con la espada. Escuchó unos gritos en la cubierta y el pirata lo derribó con el sable. Volvió a poner una sonrisa malvada.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno.. ¿Quién te salvará ahora, escobilla?

Levantó su espada y de repente la balsa se tambaleó. El pirata recibió un golpe desde atrás y soltó su espada, y luego un pequeño niño estuvo a centímetros de meter una zanahoria en su boca. El chico alto le apuntó con su lanza. Estaba atrapado.

—¿Todo bien, Haddock?

—Aléjala —Dijo el pirata, que de pronto comenzó a sudar frío —¡Aleja esa abominación de mí!

—¿Qué, no te gustan los vegetales? —Dijo Bruce, sonriendo. Se la estaba pasando demasiado bien.

—Con una condición —Dijo David, todavía sosteniendo la espada contra él —Diles que aborten la misión. Que desenganchen los barcos. Ahora.

—No ¡Nunca, espantajos bergantes!

—Mmh, ¿habías notado lo bien que huele esta zanahoria? —Y el niño rubio comenzó a pasarla bajo su nariz, intentando evitar su enorme barba, pero haciendo que el pirata comenzara a temblar.

—..Esta bien. Esta bien. Solo.. No me obligues a comer eso.

No lo liberaron hasta que se los ordenó a sus piratas. Escucharon una voz conocida venir del barco.

—¡Chicos! —Era Lenny —¡Terminamos aquí arriba! ¿Todo bien allá?

—¿Terminar?

—Si, fue idea de Ashley —Dijo Bruce, mientras Barba Pegajosa volvía a su barco en una pequeña balsa, murmurando, pero algo contento de que le dejaron volver a su nave. —Nos adelantamos y descargamos la mayoría de los barcos en el puerto. Si Barba Sucia escapaba, lo haría con barcos vacíos.

—Bien hecho. —Felicitó David a su hermano. Entre todos eran un gran equipo, sin duda alguna.

* * *

—Jefe.. Tenemos problemas. —Dijo Connie, cuando ya estaban por volver a la nave.

—¿Constance?

—..Muchos problemas —Le mostró una de las pantallas y entonces a ambos se les erizó la piel. No podía ser verdad. Tenia que ser un error.

—¡Sector Z, a sus posiciones! —Gritó David, de una forma que hasta a él le asustó —¡Tenemos que volver a casa!

* * *

—Niños.. No deberían dejar la casa sin avisar. Me moría de preocupación.

Estaban aterrorizados. Interceptaron su nave apenas rozaron su jardín. En el techo de su hogar había un gigantesco rayo. Y ahora estaban ahí, petrificados sobre el tejado, frente a la figura que había estado infundiendo miedo en todos los sectores desde que apareció.

—¿Padre? ¿Por qué? —Dijo Ashley, negándose a creer lo que veía

—Oh, mi pequeña Ashley.. ¿No es obvio? Los niños.. Los niños de todo el mundo solo nos causan problemas a nosotros, los adultos. Haciendo ruido, haciéndonos comprar cosas que no valen la pena, destruyendo todo lo que hemos logrado sin ninguna consideración..

—¿De qué hablas..?

—¿Nunca te detuviste a pensarlo? —Siguió el hombre, todo vestido de negro, su monólogo —Los que trabajan, los que limpian, los que cocinan, los que tienen que soportar jefes y gente desagradable, y conducir horas en apestosos embotellamientos.. Somos nosotros, los pobres adultos..

—Padre, no puedes hacernos esto. —Dijo Lenny, intentando encontrar palabras.

—Mientras los niños juegan videojuegos. Y salen, y arruinan jardines, y se convierten en vándalos, dejando a sus padres muertos de angustia. Eso no parece justo.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡Ustedes son los que lo arruinan todo! ¡Con sus tareas aburridas y sus escuelas y sus cenas elegantes! ¡No nos dejan divertirnos! —Gritó Bruce, al borde de las lágrimas. Su Padre no podía ser un villano, no podía.

—Ah, Bruce. Tu madre siempre dijo que eras incorregible. Bueno, yo me aseguraré de cambiar eso. En un mundo de niños educados, ¿quien dice que no terminaran igual que ellos? Eventualmente, claro..

Esta máquina.. ¿No es obvio? El rayo golpeará esa bola de espejos que ven ahí, que aumentarán la potencia del rayo y lo redirigirán a todos los sectores de KND del país.. Todos serán buenos niños a partir de ahora y para siempre..

—¡Padre!

—¿Si?

David se paró frente al espejo, justo donde el rayo apuntaba.

—No dejaré que hagas esto. No dejaremos que hagas esto.

—Los buenos niños obedecen a sus padres.. —Dijo él, severamente.

—No es como si fueras mi padre. —Dijo David, y a ambos les afectó. Seguir hablando le costó —Si haces esto.. Nunca volveré a llamarte padre.

—Igual yo. —Dijo Bruce, y se paró junto a él.

—Igual yo. —Dijo Lenny

—Nosotras igual. —Y Ashley y Constance se les unieron. Estaban todo juntos, así que no había forma de que el rayo golpeara a los espejos. Padre estaba furioso.

—..Los buenos niños.. —Puso su mano en la palanca. No podían retarlo. No a él. ¿No podían ver que quería ayudarles? ¿Qué quería salvarlos? ¿Se atrevíanatrevían a enfrentarse a su Padre?— ¡Obedecen a sus padres!

El rayo salió disparado como una luz verde y amarilla, y los golpeó de lleno. La máquina parecía desmantelarse en cualquier momento.

—¡Chicos del Barrio... —Ellos gritaban. No podían soportarlo. ¿Todo.. terminaria asi? —..Ayuda!

La máquina explotó y casi lanza a Padre fuera del tejado. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Escuchó unos murmullos.

—¿Qué..? ¿Quién?

—Somos nosotros, padre. Somos tus hijos. —Dijeron al unísono, los cinco. Llevaban otras ropas y unas sonrisas que le dieron escalofríos.

—¿Qué hice..?

—¿Padre? —Dijeron los cinco, tratando de alcanzarlo, todos al mismo tiempo, todos iguales.

—¡Aléjense de mí! Ustedes.. ¡Vayan a su cuarto!

—Si, padre.. —Respondieron ellos, sin entender qué habían hecho mal. Solo entendían que Padre estaba molesto, y eso era suficiente.

—¿Qué.. qué hice? Sólo quería lo mejor para ellos.. —Padre se deshacía. No podía creer que de verdad le hubiera hecho eso a sus propios hijos. —No, no esto..

—… —Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, en silencio. Su amigo le ofreció un cigarro.

—¡Nunca quise hacerles esto! Ellos.. Ellos no son mis hijos.. Ya no..

—Esta bien, lo arruinaste. —Dijo el Jefe Fulbright, optando por la opción menos sentimental, en su opinion —Ahora lidia con eso. Quiza no sean 'tus hijos'.. Pero siguen siendo tus hijos. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—Si.. Quizá esto—Y vio a sus hijos alejarse, desapareciendo entre el humo de la explosión —No sea tan malo después de todo.


End file.
